Cursed Family
by bluedayssilvernights
Summary: Annabeth knows how they call them. The Damned Trio, the Cursed Family. And they call her the worst daughter of Athena, a traitor. What if Annabeth had joined Luke during the Golden Fleece Quest? One shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus.**

**Warnings: Dark! Annabeth. Dark! Thalia. Thaluke, Thalia x Annabeth, Lukabeth.**

Annabeth knows how they call them.

The _Damned Trio_, the _Cursed Family_.

And she knows how they call her: the worst daughter of Athena, a _traitor_.

Are they still a family? Sometimes Annabeth tries to remember how they were when she was seven years old, but she can't.

But she's pretty sure that members of a family don't share a bed.

Sometimes she feels guilt, so deep and heavy in her chest that it threatens to choke the life out of her. What if she had not accepted Luke's offer? What if she had remained with Percy and Tyson? They hadn't return from the Sea of Monsters.

Maybe now they would be alive.

Annabeth takes off the sheets and stand up, completely naked, feeling the cold air on her skin.

Luke and Thalia are still sleeping, hugging each other.

A weird, creepy parody of a happy family.

She remembers the sad and astonished look that Percy have given her when she had chosen Luke.

It had been all so hurried. Luke and Annabeth had remained on the ship, while a group of demigods had retrieved the Golden Fleece. A month later Kronos's army had attacked the Camp. She had not participated, no. Luke had gently told her that it was too dangerous and she was too precious, for him, but but she knew that he was afraid of a sudden betrayal.

And then Thalia was back, with them, with her. She was a bit hesitant at the beginning, but Luke persuaded her. It didn't take long. Thalia was ambitious, and full of anger and grudge.

And she was lost in this world, after having been a tree for years. She wanted to stay with Annabeth and Luke…

The family was back together.

There had been also a lot of happy moments. Victories. She had bounded with a lot of demigods, shared her story, encouraged them. She had exploited her geniality.

Fighting the gods had become easier, after the death of almost all their still faithful children. Kronos and all the Titans had reborn. The Olympus hadn't been destroyed, but it

was just a matter of time.

Almost a year ago, when she was fifteen, she had started to sleep with Luke and Thalia. They were already doing it, and they had welcomed her with love and affection.

"Annabeth."

Thalia's voice makes her turn. She smiles. Thalia's black hair are even messier than usual.

"What are you doing, here, without dress? You're gonna catch a cold." Thalia jokes.

"Yeah, sorry." Annabeth mumbles. She returns to bed and kisses the other girl's cheek. "I was just having… Sad thoughts."

Thalia nodds. "I know. Are you feeling… You know, guilty again?"

"Sort of. Yeah. Yes, I feel guilty. Not for joining Kronos, it was the right thing to do, but for Percy. I left him to die in the Sea Monsters."

Thalia narrows her big blue eyes. "The son of Poseidon, right? You never talk about him."

_Because I miss him so much. He was my best friend._ Maybe, in another life, they would even… Annabeth rejects those thoughts. She had done the right thing. Gods were just ungrateful bastards, only interested in themselves.

This is a new age.

A age of Titans and Demigods.

Somebody knocks.

Luke wakes up immediately. He is one of the generals, always ready for the action.

She feels his gaze examine her naked body, in a way that always makes her feel warm, then Luke kisses Thalia on the lips and whisperes:"Goodmorning, love. What were you talking about?"

"Nothing." Thalia returns the kiss, then grabbs their robes. They dresses up and Annabeth opens the door.

It's a messenger, a tall boy son of Hermes. "Goodmorning, Miss Chase. Miss Grace. General Castellan."

"Come in." Says Luke. The messenger obeys.

"We've received news from New York, sir. A demigod has just appeared from the sea. He misses an eye and… Well, he looks like someone who has been tortured a lot. They say he's constantly ranting about Cyclops and guinea pigs…"

Luke shrugs impatient: "I don't see all this hurry. They know the procedure. Just ask him who…"

"Also, miss Beauregard said that it was very important that you knew his name. It's Jackson. Percy Jackson."

**Hope you like it!**

**If i get enough reviews i'll write a sequel.**


End file.
